Breaking the Rules
by Meginatree
Summary: For Small Lady, Pluto would do anything. Anything to help the litle pinkhaired girl who loved her. Even breaking the rules.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

"There are three taboos that must not be broken."

-Queen Serenity; Act 22

Breaking the Rules

_First, time travel must not be allowed._

She had broken this rule first. She had let the little pink-haired Princess escape to the 20th century, when she knew that she could pull her back through the time stream with ease. But she let the little Princess have her reprieve, her freedom. She allowed the little Princess to flee; let her live a different life, carefree and happy. She felt the time stream shake, but ignored it. It would be fine; her Princess knew what she was doing. Didn't she?

But then the small girl returned, dragging three others with her. The future King and Queen as well as the leader of the Inner Guardians. Without knowing, she attacked them, prepared to do her duty until her Princess stopped her. She allowed them to travel through, her guilt growing steadily, becoming almost impossible to ignore.

_Second, you must not leave your post, this door you guard._

She had held on to this decree for as long as she could bear it. Her heart cried out to her, begging her to help the others, ones from her past. She had seen them die before and she didn't think she could bear to see the carnage again. But she had held on, averting her eyes, until a glimpse of pink hair caught her attention.

It was her Princess, older in body now. But her ruby eyes scared her. The orbs that were once warm and filled with compassion were now dark and callous. The once small girl blasted all, eyes full of cruel mirth as she blasted her future mother and her guardians. Arms wrapped around her future father, she mocked her mother, trying to provoke her to despair.

_I always wanted him all to myself. He's all mine._

_Mamoru!!_

_He only listens to me. Come here, Endymion. I need him by my side._

This was the moment she snapped. Her heart shattered at the sight of the malicious girl, knowing she had failed her. She searched through her years of memories and knowledge, trying to find a loophole, so as to not betray her original Queen's orders.

But it wasn't till the appearance of one grey haired kitten that she found the answer. Bravely the little cat offered up her own services, begging the solider to go and save the little girl they loved. The warrior struggled with herself, her mind and heart opposing each other.

_I…I want to fight with them…!_

_Pluto…I'll stay here to watched for you!_

_Diana?_

_Go through the door, Pluto. You must go when you want to._

Her heart winning the Senshi ran through the door, ran through time and space. Arriving at her Princess's homeland she viewed the spreading disaster. She watched her Princess fall, the two identical Ginzisho's being snatched by a silver-haired man. She watched as he pulled them closer and closer, threatening to destroy this world. Before she knew it she was speaking the ancient words, fulfilling the last taboo.

_Stop! Time!! I command you to stop!_

Instantly the world froze, only those of the ancient power being able to move. She watched her ruby eyed Princess shake, her evil power greatly diminished. Then she crumpled, her emerald locks floating out as she fell. She was pulled into a lap, as many hands cradled her, their eyes filled with tears. Her mind thought back to that fateful day, the day she received her powers, her responsibilities, her taboos.

_And third…_

_Pluto…_

_Yes, Queen Serenity._

_The third taboo…You must never stop time._

_With your Garnet Rod, you have the power to move time and space. But no matter what happens…you mustn't stop time. If you should break this taboo…_

_Pluto…If you break that…you will destroy yourself._

Calling upon the last vestiges of her power, she brought the little kitten back from the Gates, unwilling to doom her to a life of solitude. Her body weakened, her breathing grew slowed, and her heartbeat lowered. Shifting her eyesight, she stretched out a hand to her Princess. The Time Key, her stolen gift shone there, before rolling from her hand, slipping along the ground between them. Her eyes drifted shut, her Princess's face imposed on their eyelids as her body gave one last tremor and she let herself go into the reassuring arms of death, unaware to power that began to shine, and the distress of the pink-haired girl.

_Pluto…look! I morphed._

_Look at me! Pluto!_

_Pluto?_

_I finally morphed… but I don't care. Open your eyes!_

_PLUTO!!_

AN: Another fic from the randomness I call my brain. Just so its clear the italics are actually quotes from the manga- The English version that is. Same goes for the quote at the top. Any mistakes please tell me, I'm currently doing my own editing, as my beta/editor is sick.


End file.
